


The Taller the Tree

by 42hrb



Series: 25 Days of Sterek [2]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Christmas, Christmas Tree, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-04
Updated: 2016-12-04
Packaged: 2018-09-06 11:15:12
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8748334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/42hrb/pseuds/42hrb





	

“No we need something taller,” Stiles said, walking away from the perfectly good tree that Derek had pointed out, leaving Derek standing alone.

“Stiles nothing taller will fit in the living room,” Derek called before he jogged after Stiles, throwing one last longing look at the full and perfect Douglas Fur that he had to leave behind while he chased after his boyfriend.

Stiles ignored him, not that Derek was surprised about that. He had learned a lot about him over the years and one of those things was once he set his mind to something he would stop at nothing until it happened. 

“A lot taller,” Stiles said finally, stopping in front of a tree that was easily 12 feet tall, “Like this one.”

“That won’t fit.”

“It will if we put it in the foyer and not the living room.”

“Then we’ll have to get _another_  tree for the living room.”

“Nah, this one will be enough,” Stiles said with a nod, “Chop it down wolfman.”

Derek rolled his eyes but lay down on the cold ground with the saw that he had been carrying for the last 45 minutes while they walked around the tree farm. He didn’t bother arguing with Stiles about it, he was cold and wanted to be done looking.

 “Hold it straight,” Derek said after he had started sawing. 

“You know I can’t do anything straight,” Stiles said with a laugh, but he held the tree steady as Derek cut through the last couple inches of the trunk. 

“I assume I’m carrying it too,” Derek said, heaving the tree over his shoulder and balancing it there while they walked back toward the barn where they would pay for the massive tree that Stiles had picked out.

Well Derek would pay while Stiles drink the free hot chocolate and bought a cheesy ornament like he had every year for the last 6 years. It was tradition at this point, though each year the tree had gotten taller and the ornament had gotten a little gaudier. 

“Trees a little big there year isn’t it?” The guy asked as Derek waited for them to finish shaking all the dead pine needles off and wrapping it for him. 

“Yeah well, I stopped fighting about size a long time ago,” Derek said with a shrug and a glance at Stiles through the open barn doors. He was holding a truly hideous ornament that was covered in tinsel AND glitter. He handed the man money for the tree and waited for Stiles to finish up.

“You know that my mom loved tinsel,” Stiles told him once the tree was secured to the roof of the Toyota and Stiles’ new ornament was wrapped carefully in a bag that he held like it was a treasure. 

“Yeah,” Derek said, wrapping his arm around Stiles’ waist and leading him toward the car, “You told me about the time you dressed in nothing but tinsel because she loved it so much.”

Stiles smiled softly, a look that made Derek fall a little more in love with him every time he saw it. When they were finally on the road back to their house Stiles turned on the radio and sang along to “All I Want For Christmas Is You” while Derek tried not to smile because it would only encourage him.

The tree didn’t fit in the living room, just as Derek had said, and it barely fit in the foyer, the top brushed the ceiling, but Stiles called it a win. “See, I told you it would fit.”

“The star won’t,” Derek pointed out and Stiles just laughed.

“You’re the only star I need,” He said before he kissed Derek breathless, all thoughts of decorating behind them.

Two days later Derek came home to find a second tree in the living room. It was only 8 feet tall, had their star on top, and held all the terrible ornaments that Stiles had collected over the years. 

There was also a gift under the free already, a small box that Stiles insisted Derek open right away. Inside there were two rings. 

Scott married them in front of their too big tree two weeks later and from that year on they alway got two trees. One just a bit too tall for the front hallway and one that was just right to hold all of their goofy, gaudy, and later, once they had kids, homemade ornaments that meant a lot more than the pretty balls and glass ones. 


End file.
